


Marionete Autômata

by Eustakiah



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin is simping over a crystal girl, F/M, Unrequited Crush, confused feelings, one-sided, she still inside the crystal
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eustakiah/pseuds/Eustakiah
Summary: Onde Armin questiona a legitimidade de seus sentimentos para com aquela garota cristalizada.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Bertolt Hoover/Annie Leonhart (mentioned)
Kudos: 1





	Marionete Autômata

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Marionette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468098) by [Haikatsu (Eustakiah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eustakiah/pseuds/Haikatsu)



> Heeeeeey, how ya doin'?  
> Essa fic foi feita em parceria com o Otaku Squad Project, no Spirit  
> Espero que gostem <3

Tornou-se rotina pelo menos uma vez por semana descer àquele porão escuro e úmido, onde o único ponto charme era o reluzente cristal que a envolvia. Aliás, para Armin Arlet, era quase como uma necessidade incontrolável que só podia ser saciada ao vê-la outra vez. De fato, seus pensamentos constantemente acabavam trazendo a imagem de Leonhart a sua cabeça — sempre que passava dos limites, o jovem concluía que estava na hora de fazer uma visita.

Era estranho como, só de descer as escadas a caminho, seu coração se enchia de mais ansiedade do que quando se preparava para o campo de batalha. E quando via a Annie de semblante sereno, parecendo uma dama adormecida, mesmo se tratando daquela traidora impiedosa dos olhos venenosos, acalmava-se tal como faria se todo mal do mundo momentaneamente sumisse.

Pensou que soubesse uma justificativa: desde que as memórias de Berthold se misturaram às suas, conhecia-lhe por outro ângulo. Não conseguia sentir ódio dela, não quando parte de si sabia da infância perdida por uma criança guerreira. Annie não tivera escolha de nascer, ou do sangue que carregava em suas veias, muito menos do fardo que fora imposto sobre suas costas. De certo modo, Armin se identificava com Annie, e era essa empatia que o fazia pensar tanto na garota solitária.

Porém estava errado.  
  


E era tolo por não perceber, ou orgulhoso demais para não admitir. Talvez apenas tivesse esquecido que era só um jovem e que, apesar de todo caos que rodeava sua rotina, ainda era capaz de se apaixonar. 

O problema da questão era a legitimidade de tais sentimentos. Nem ele mesmo, um rapaz tão racional, era capaz de decifrar a verdade por trás deles ou onde sequer haviam começado. 

Lembra-se de quando Annie, em forma titã fêmea, lhe encarou nos olhos, o medo que sentira de arrepiar cada fio de seus louros cabelos. Lembra-se nitidamente de quando a desafiou a entrar no subsolo, do terror que manifestava através do suor frio de suas palmas. 

Agora olhava para aquela mesma assassina, aquela que sem dó dizimou dezenas de companheiros e enganou sua confiança, admirado como se desfrutasse da brisa marinha pela primeira vez. Não fazia sentido. 

Quando foi que as coisas mudaram? Por que seu coração batia rápido, senão por medo? Queria que lhe escutasse, que pudesse conversar com ela uma última vez para que assim compreendesse. Queria que ela tivesse a resposta daquela sua pergunta:

_"Armin, quando foi que você começou a me olhar assim?"_

Outrora, sabia que aconteceu quando descobriu a verdade. Mas no agora, Armin quebrava a cabeça num labirinto de raciocínios que levavam ao mesmo beco sem saída: talvez, apenas talvez, tivesse sido quando os pensamentos de Berthold passaram a fazer parte de si. 

Provavelmente é apenas uma marionete daquele que um dia pensava livremente, o reflexo do amor frustrado de um jovem mal amado. Ficava desconcertado sem saber se sua própria identidade atual não era somente resultado das cordas invisíveis amarradas ao seu braço, cujos movimentos eram arquitetados por forças que não podiam ser contidas. E Armin temia que aqueles sentimentos tão intensos de seu novo eu não fossem seus de verdade, apenas manipulação derivadas das memórias do falecido. 

Mas se eram seus ou de Berthold, talvez não importasse também.

Afinal, Annie continuava presa, e o amor de seu pretendente ainda era incorrespondido.

**Author's Note:**

> Off eu escrevi isso antes da Annie voltar e eu to tipo kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk CARAI NE QUE ELE GOSTAVA DELA MSM
> 
> Enfim, queria agradecer a linda, deusa, rainha que é a @_Soursweet (spirit) por ter betado essa shortzinha com tanto carinho  
> vc é 10
> 
> Aliás, muito obrigada por lerem até aqui  
> QUE COMECEMOS A REVOLUÇÃO BR DOMINANDO O AO3 IRRAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
